


Sideline Stories: Dear Diary (Amanda)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's mostly about the Zack/Amanda relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Documented in a cheerleader's diary. One photo changed everything for Kimberly Hart when she stabbed her friend in the back. No one expected the way the new transfer, Trini Gomez, to have such an effect on everyone around her. From cheerleader to softball player Kimberly had gone through so many changes.For context purposes read up to chapter 17 in Wild Pitch: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638636/chapters/23537208





	Sideline Stories: Dear Diary (Amanda)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try something a little fun with the style to mix it up a little. Since Amanda isn't as big of a character-this will be the only one that's written this way.
> 
> Not all of the sideline stories will take place totally within one specific chapter. This one just so happens to take place before the fic even started.

Dear Diary,

God, the most awful thing happened at school today. I mean wow I am still floored, but okay, so...Megan sent a nude to Kyle and then he sent it to EVERYONE at school. I guess you don’t really know a person, I always thought he was a good guy. How do you even comfort someone for this? It was awful! I’ve never seen Rebecca so mad...Kimberly, well, she wasn’t much help...she kinda shut down. So here I am in the middle trying to make sure Megs is okay. Kyle swears he didn’t do it. What a jerk!

Note to self: Never send a nude to a guy.

Not that I would! The lighting in my room kind of sucks, and Rebecca says I could stand to lose a couple of extra pounds. Sorry I don’t like jogging!

Kyle’s been suspended indefinitely and Megan just wants to crawl in a hole and die. We’re going to have a sleepover at Becca’s to try and make her feel better. Right now she just needs her friends. Whatever funk Kim is in she needs to get over it and realize what matters. I’ll keep you updated.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Things have gotten worse. Kyle is moving out of state and Megan...she’s transferring out of Angel Grove. I guess I can’t blame her. I don’t know what I’d do. All of this right before Homecoming, it’s a mega bummer. I don’t even have a date to the dance. Rebecca says I should ask Jason Scott out. Okay 1. He’s NOT popular anymore, the whole town hates him. 2. She dated him in middle school first so really that breaks friend code 6 not to go after a guy who a girl friend has gone out with. He is really hot though, I dunno, maybe.

I miss Megan already, and she’s not even officially gone...we can’t have KARM without the M. Then we’re just “car” spelled wrong or...ARK I guess...whatever, it’s not the same. I hate this. We’ve all been together since cheer camp, now everything seems so broken. Megan’s gone, and tensions are rising between Rebecca and Kim. We’re supposed to be friends! We’re supposed to be sisters. I don’t understand why Rebecca is being such a passive aggressive bitch to her. It’s not like Kimberly sent out the photo! She would never do that. I think she’s just frustrated with the situation and taking it out on Kim. Rebecca and Megan were super close. They were friends before even getting to cheer camp.

I hate all of this. The Homecoming game is the last game the four of us will be together. You bet your spine I’m taking as many pics as possible. Get it? Your spine? Because, diary, you don’t have a butt. Well at least I think I’m funny.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Boy did I have a night last night. I’m still kind of hungover so I’ll try to make this short.

I didn’t actually find a date to the Homecoming dance. Rebecca was going solo so I felt like it would be mean to have a date because Kimberly has a boyfriend and no one wants to be the single person around two friends with dates. I wasn’t going to make her a fifth wheel.

The dance...the dance was weird to be frank. Kim spent more time dancing with me than she did her own boyfriend. Rebecca, well, Kim didn’t notice; but she was extra flirty with Ty aka Kim’s BOYFRIEND. I hate to be the morality police but friends don’t try and steal friends boyfriends, that’s not right.

Of course we went to Tommy Oliver’s after party. It’s one of the perks of being a cheerleader is that we get invited to the biggest and the best parties. Kim and I pounded shots like champs, hence the hangover. I don’t even know how we managed to get back to my place, I think Danny Delgado and Max Cooper got us home. Haha they are not getting a repeat show of the Summer Fling Party.

Kimberly stayed at my house that night and told me she was sorry. I’m not sure why? She didn’t do anything? It must’ve been the alcohol talking because she fell asleep on me not too long after.

You know how cows can tell when it’s going to storm by lying down or whatever? I totally get that. I feel like a total cow.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Kimberly sent the photo.

Kimberly is why our group of friends broke up. She destroyed Megan’s life. I. Am. Disgusted.

Rebecca had been acting strange for too long and while Kimberly went to the bathroom she swiped her phone and showed me the original text...from Megan to Kim. Not Kyle. She was the one that sent it to Ty with such a mean caption and then let Kyle take the fall for it all. He had to move out of state...Megan is gone…and Kim got away with it.

How can a person...how can a FRIEND do such a thing? Kimberly always was such a good person to me. She would pay for me to go along with our cheer activities, the spa days, because she knows I can’t afford it. I feel sick just thinking about all of this. Kimberly knows all of my secrets, Rebecca’s too, we share everything with each other because we’re a sisterhood. Does she spill all of our secrets and scandals to her boy toy? To Tommy for laughs behind our backs? I can’t trust her now. I get so angry just thinking about it...who does this to another girl? What a bitch.

Still. I have a reputation to keep. The three of us are strongest when we’re together. It’s all part of the game and I have to keep playing. Cheerleading is my life and I can’t give that up just because the team captain is...literally the worst…

The only person I can trust now is Rebecca.

I hate Kimberly Hart.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

It’s hard to pretend that nothing's happened, that the three of us are still best friends. I still get coffees every morning for Kimberly from Krispy Kreme. We still pass notes in Ms. Johnson’s English class. Rebecca’s much better at it then I am...I don’t like doing this. But on the other hand, if I cut Kimberly Hart out of my life it’s basically social suicide. It’s not a secret that Kim’s the most popular girl in school. She can single handedly ruin a person’s reputation. I just never thought it would happen to one of us.

There’s this new girl at school. She moved in from Harwood County, I think, Didi Gomez or something. She has the locker right next to Rebecca’s. Really, she looks like the type of girl from the wrong side of the tracks if you get what I mean. A total loser. Rebecca wanted to make sure this girl knew where she stood. Becca’s all I have now so I had to back her up. I called this poor girl a Chihuahua. Mexican and short, I’m not the best at dishing out when I’m on the spot. Where did that even come from? I feel horrible for stooping so low...Rebecca loved it. It felt dirty. It _was_ dirty, and I hate that it stuck.

I’m pretending to be Kimberly’s friend and flat out being a bitch to some new chick. Okay, so I’m not a saint, I’ve been mean to losers before but...this feels different. Who am I becoming? Because I don’t like her. I don’t know what to do. I have to stick with Rebecca because if I don’t...I’ll have no one…

I know where I stand in this trio. Kimberly’s the hot head cheerleader, the Princess of Angel Grove’s sophomore class. Rebecca’s the second most popular girl...her right hand girl who puts out. I’m just the other one. Kimberly’s left hand. The charity case who’d be no one if not for this uniform.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

A football season that started out with a bang ended in a fizzle. Huh, that was pretty deep. With Jason Scott screwing the entire season for us, Angel Grove didn’t make it to playoffs. I guess it’s just as well. That means I don’t have to go out on the field and freeze my ass off. It’s not the same anyway, not without Megan, not with things being so tense.

Tommy Oliver threw a party for the football guys to try and end the season with a blast. He has a nice Lakehouse. Parties at Tommy’s used to be way more fun when he and Kimberly were dating- most popular guy with the most popular girl everything was in total balance. Obviously that didn’t work out, so we have to avoid Tommy or else it gets uncomfortable quick. Rebecca, me, and like five of the football guys set up a room upstairs so we can do shots. Hey when we party we party hard. Besides, I hate the taste of beer. We got drunk pretty fast and I’m like 87% I made out with one of the football dudes--I cannot say for the life of me which one. We lost Kim for a bit but, well, it’s not a party until the great Kimberly Hart gets involved so we got her back to do body shots with us and those guys. Hot.

We get completely trashed. Obviously not trashed enough that I blacked out-but I couldn’t feel my face for a while and thought everything was funny. I don’t know WHAT happened downstairs but outta nowhere the new girl and this super hot Asian guy comes up and they get us the hell out of there. Jason Scott and Ty Fleming are fighting...Tommy and Jason are fighting...honestly I was just glad I didn’t throw up. It was crazy! We got into the hot guys car, all of us crammed into the backseat. Rebecca doesn’t hold back any punches and she went after the new girl again. She was helping us get home? Like, why? Kimberly shut her down really quick……..woo boy...Kim has the power to take us down if she wanted to...she knows too much. I am not poking that bear.

Right, anyway, we get dropped off and boy are we in troooooouble for getting so so drunk. It wasn’t until morning when we learned the truth of what happened with the fight. It was all over Facebook. Ty Fleming bought roofies off of ...some reject I really don’t remember his name, the ginger kid who’s always in detention...he was going to drug Kim and now the entire school knows that he’s a total slimeball.

I don’t know if I can ever be friends with Kim again….but no one deserves that.

I’m glad she’s okay.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Kimberly’s been dodging Rebecca and I a lot more lately, especially after getting into trouble for knocking out Ty Flemming’s tooth (they put it back, it’s fine). She says she has a big biology project that she has to work on...she’s been getting awfully close to the new girl. Trini. Her name’s Trini. I think it’s for the best, that we only have to put up this charade of friendship during school hours. Rebecca’s been getting more cynical, more abrasive...she’s been super mean...especially to me. I didn’t even do anything. What? Like I’m not upset about Megan? She was my friend too. I’m really worried about her.

At lunch today I asked Kimberly if she knew if Zack Taylor was seeing anyone, she’s going to see what she can find out about him. Might as well take advantage of her popularity while she’s my “friend”. He’s _so_ cute. I guess I never really noticed him before...he doesn’t show up to school very often. I want to know more about him, especially if he does have that bad boy vibe going on. Making out with a guy is such a nice distraction from this freaking drama. I can’t tell if he’s dating Trini...or if Trini is dating Jason. She’s definitely hooking up with one of them. She _has_ to be. Fingers crossed it’s Jason. I’m hoping that Kim can put in a good word for me, or at least give him my number. All I can do now is wait and hope he’s single.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

SCORE. Zack Taylor is single. Kimberly gave him my number and we’ve been texting back and forth. It feels so nice again to be wanted y’know? We flirt a lot over text, I’ve been smiling more lately...laughing. He’s not like other guys, he asks me a lot of questions about _me_ , wow, I really need to higher my standards. The football guys I’ve been with are only good for one thing at the end of the day... I’m feeling an actual connection with Zack, maybe it’s best that we’ve only been talking through texts, but he hasn’t asked me out, what’s with that? I don’t think he’s playing hard to get? I invited him to watch a cheer practice so if that doesn’t get him to ask me out I don’t know what will. I guess I could ask him out, but is that desperate? I’m the third hottest girl at Angel Grove, I don’t do the asking.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Zack brought Trini to my whole “watch me stretch ;)” cheer practice. Uh. What? What is that? In order to get a guy you gotta showcase your best features. For me, it’s my legs and my ass in this uniform. My GPA isn’t great, let’s be real here, my body’s my best card to play. We still spent all night texting, which he shouldn’t have been while he was working, so that means something? I don’t think Trini likes me very much...I don’t blame her...Rebecca has been weirdly fixated on her as of late. I want to try and stay as neutral as possible. If the best friend hates me, I’ll have no actual chance with Zack...but I can’t betray Becca either...being stuck in the middle is the worst. What should I do?

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

I should have known Rebecca would do something so drastic. She had been acting strange all week, well, stranger than her post-Megan depression mood. God. I can’t...there’s no defending this. Becca outed Trini to the whole school by printing out some picture she found on Instagram, one of her kissing another girl; making copies and plastering them all over. I caught her in the act in the bathroom but couldn’t stop her...there’s no standing up to her...not when she’s like this. Who am I kidding? Not ever. I just play the part and keep my mouth shut.

I feel awful for Trini. To be attacked like this. She didn’t do anything to us...this was all to get back at Kimberly. It’s messed up is what it is, and then she gets creepily assaulted by Bulk and Skull. They’re the losers who I swear will be held back in high school until they’re like thirty. Rebecca got what she wanted at the end of the day she used Trini to goad Kim into a fight. Fight fight. It’s one of Angel Grove’s most watched YouTube video. Kimberly’s been suspended, went absolutely nuts and cut her hair. Complete breakdown.

Yeah. Kimberly was a total bitch to Megan but this is going way too far. I think I need to reevaluate who I call my friend. I can’t trust Kimberly...I can’t follow Rebecca down whatever path she’s taking. So here I am texting a boy I barely know, he’s a breath of fresh air during all of this.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

The reign of Kimberly Hart as head cheerleader is over and Rebecca Golloway has taken her place officially. She treats me more like a sidekick or a pet than a friend, I always have to hold doors open for her and make sure I flank her right side because her left side is her good side. This power trip has gotten to her head and she’s becoming a cheermonster. Ugh! She’s relentless with Trini that I can’t take it anymore. What she’s doing-how she’s treating people isn’t right. I’ve been trying to do what I can……..it’s not much…..like whatever Trini’s gay, okay? Why do people get so weird in locker rooms? The least I could do is stand up for her. I owed her that much. For not saying anything...for not having the courage to stand up to my own friend.

Rebecca’s now dating Ty Fleming and being gross about it. Like ugh, it is not fun watching them make out. All. The. Time. Yeah, rub it in my face that I don’t have a boyfriend. After what this guy tried to do to Kim and she’s climbing him like a tree. Ew. I don’t even want to think about how icky this all is.

I got called into the principal’s office today at school. Mr. Frank thinks _I_ was the one that was behind the photo-hate crime. Me. That bitch used my school account to print off all of those photos and now I’m being suspended, I’m kicked off the cheer squad and now everyone thinks I’m a homophobic bitch-monster. Megan’s gone, things are weird with Kim and flat out Rebecca stabbed me in the back. These girls were my best friends since we were all in middle school...I lost _all_ of them in the span of a couple of weeks. Now I can’t even cheer. Who am I without that? No one special.

Zack’s the only one I’ve been able to talk to, to be honest with...I don’t feel so alone when I talk to him. He makes everything so easy. He came over to my house right away to comfort me, ugh, okay the crying was mega embarrassing but he was a really good sport and held me throughout the whole thing. My entire life feels like it’s falling apart so it meant a lot that he was just there. Even if we’re only friends.

At least things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Well. I fucking jinxed that.

My first day of suspension started off with Mia Watanabe the senior president of the gay-straight-alliance club coming to my house with her butchy girlfriend Lauren Shiba. She tore me apart for the photo thing. I didn’t do it! I couldn’t tell you which one of them was more intimidating...the one who talked a lot or the one who didn’t say anything. Oh I’m not an idiot, I could definitely not take her in a fight...either of them. I tried explaining that it wasn’t me but with all of the evidence pointing my way...there’s not much I can do. I cried when they left. It was awful.

I thought it would be a good idea to surprise my mom with lunch since I don’t want to stay cooped up in the house all day. She works as the Mayor's secretary so her job is pretty standard hours. During the summer I would always visit and try and catch up on days I wasn’t working a summer camp. Right. Well. How do I put this delicately? My mom stepped out of Mr. Oliver’s office adjusting her blouse by rebuttoning her top she definitely was not expecting to have any visitors. I _know_ what this looks like. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt but the look in her eyes said it all. That there was something to hide, she was startled to see me there.

Oh god. My mom is having an affair with the mayor.

Safe to say that lunch was awkward. Most of it was her trying to suss out if I knew, oh I know mom. My life’s been crumbling around me so yeah, I was going to bring it up, what else can I lose? Why do this sort of thing? Because she had me when she was sixteen and married her high school sweetheart? I know their lives weren’t easy-aren’t easy. Neither of them went to college and my dad’s off on the boat for weeks at a time. When you’re in Angel Grove and your life’s going no-where the best job to get is the whole fishing scene. What was she just bored of her life? Having an affair with the _mayor_ to get a cheap thrill…She tells me that she can’t lose this job, and that she’s taking care of it. Yeah, her vagina’s really taking care of things. Ugh. Gross. I hate Thomas Oliver and his stupid face. He does this patronizing grin like he’s better than all of us, it makes my skin crawl. Young, hot and blonde. I can see why he’s interested in her----ugh. My head is spinning just thinking about all of this.

I have to promise that I won’t tell dad about this. Because that’s what I’m so good at doing, keeping my mouth shut. Just as well. I can’t drag my family through the mud. First I’m the homophobic bitch and now I’m the daughter of a whore. He’s going to be devastated if he ever finds out about the whole thing. Awesome, this is just fantastic.

My day gets even weirder when Kimberly comes to my door. I didn’t even think to text her at all since uh she’s also been suspended. Mr. Frank is going to lift my suspension because Kimberly got Rebecca to confess to everything on camera...she risked getting into more trouble to clear my name. I guess she now has to go to detention every single Saturday for the rest of the year. It’s crazy. She and I had a long conversation, how she feels awful for what she did to Megan but she doesn’t want to lose me either. I can’t trust her with my mother’s secret...but I think I want to try being friends again...to give her a second chance.

Now that Kimberly and Rebecca have been kicked off the cheerleading squad it’s up to me to take over as head cheerleader. It’s my team now and I have to step up and be a leader...intimidating much? It’s way easier to just follow what other people have to say. She stayed for most of the afternoon helping me perfect our routine for our upcoming fall competition. I am so not prepared to take up the reigns. Kim had to leave early to go check up on Trini, I totally get that. I really hope Trini is okay after everything that’s happened. Kimberly can be a great friend when she’s not stabbing a person in the back. That came out meaner than it should’ve. Trini needs real friends right now. I’m going to try and do better by reaching out, use my position as head cheerleader to do some good. No more bringing people down, if Angel Grove is going to become a better place it has to start at the top.

 

*****

Dear Diary,

Being Head Cheerleader is awesome. I can see how Kimberly and Rebecca could get such a rush on this sort of social power. It’s also mega intimidating to be the center of the Angel Grove rumormill. Kimberly handled it flawlessly, and Rebecca was one to never care what people thought...I’m not so great with that. I want people to like me...is that so wrong?

I can already feel the other girls on the team question whether or not I’m really suited for the title. As the one on top I’ll always have to be watching my back. Kim always had the three of us protecting her, no one had the gall to try and sabotage her. I have no one on the team so I have to prove to them that I’m good enough. I have to be better than Kim, better than Rebecca-okay that’s not too hard she was a straight up bitch to everyone.

I’ve been hearing rumors that the reason Kimberly has been getting so close to Trini is because they must be “lezzing it up”. I don’t think that’s how it works. Two girls can be friends even if one of them’s gay without it being gay. Kimberly is into _guys_. Biology is just a really hard class and I’m sure they’re studying really hard to get an A. When Kim graduates she needs to get into a good school if she ever wants to be a surgeon like her mom. That’s what I have to do now, shutdown any sort of rumor before it starts, and make sure no one touches Trini again.

Yeah, I’ve got my work cut out for me.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

I had to find a hot costume before the actual day. With everything going on in my life the holiday was the _last_ thing on my mind. Weirdly the best thing about my mom’s affair with her boss is that she’s been giving me extra money...hush money. It’s put a bit of a strain on our whole mother daughter relationship. Amazing what the power of a secret could do…

As head cheerleader, Tommy Oliver invited me to his Halloween Party. Anyone who’s _anyone_ goes to his parties and uh, well, that’s literally the last place I want to be. But I have to make an appearance so I invited Zack Taylor to be my date. I was done waiting around for him to ask me out.

So. I needed to get something sexy, and no way am I doing a gross zombie look like Zack. It’s also our first date sooo I can’t get anything that comes off as too dominatrixy, and superheroes are way overdone so also out. I never really realized how much pressure Kimberly had to have to look on point. I have to look perfect for the night. Sexy pirate it was, fun flirty, shows off enough skin and lemme tell you, dressing up gives you this weird confidence boost. Anything with a corset that can push up your boobs is an ideal choice for Halloween costume.

Zack was doing something at the Gomez house for the kids so he picked me up--he was in weirdly high spirits after having to double back and get his wallet. I think he was just mega excited that we’re actually going on a date after weeks of text-flirting. He used his fake ID to score us some booze. I needed to pregame this party. I could not walk into the Oliver house without feeling so overwhelmed by the affair---this was my big chance with Zack and I was NOT going to let my mom and Mr. Oliver ruin it.

I’m glad I didn’t come to this party alone but the whispers started super quick. Amanda Clark head cheerleader going out with Zack Taylor from the trailer park. Who I dated in the past never really mattered as much? How did Kimberly constantly handle this? Oh right. She dated popular people not someone from the reject circle. Screw them, that’s all I have to say about that.

Tommy Oliver got a good game of truth or dare going-his favorite game in the world. Lemme tell you it got pretty wild. Now, truth or dare is a mega tricky game, especially if you know the people in the circle and what they’re capable of. Doing a dare could be embarrassing but it overall could protect yourself from spilling a huge secret. Zack didn’t seem to care, he doesn’t know social politics, all he wanted to do was pick dare at every opportunity. He was dared to do a strip tease while standing on the Oliver’s kitchen table. The gods have sent me a blessing. Holy. Shit. His body is perfection...those abs...those arms...wow wow wow. Oh right the rest of the night. Sorry I had to stop and replay that moment in my head like ten more times. He should really be shirtless like-all the time.

I also stuck with dares, with everything that had gone on with Kimberly, Megan, Rebecca...hell even the Trini stuff...I was not risking it. What did that mean for me? Well, I had to shave a football players legs...I had to put whipped cream on my chest and let Zack eat it off---hot but so not how I wanted our first like date date to go. With everyone _watching_. Good day to wear a corset ;)

Tommy Oliver didn’t feel so ballsy--he took mostly truths. Which of _course_ were all sexual questions. What’s your favorite sex position? If Kim’s ever worn her cheerleader uniform when they did it? Lots of Kim based _personal_ questions. I’m glad that she wasn’t hear for any of this...everyone knows she’s the only girl he’s been with. When it was Zack’s turn, Tommy made the mistake of picking dare. He made Tommy go to his neighbor's houses asking if he could borrow a cup of sugar-while wearing only his mom's bra and underwear. He couldn’t come back until his task was done.

There was a lot more drinking and a _lot_ of making out with Zack...definitely let him get to second base. I’m kinda handsy when I drink so…I could end the night by changing my relationship status on Facebook and boy did that feel good.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Things with Kimberly are getting back to normal...no, it can never get to how things used to be. We don’t hang out as much outside of school, but she still tries to make the effort. We’re okay. I’ve been busy with Zack and she’s been hanging out more and more with Trini Gomez. It’s...weird. That they’re _this_ attached at the hip. Just a couple of weeks ago Kimberly wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with the “losers and freaks” she eats lunch with. Not that I’m jealous that she’s spending more time with her than she is with me-she can be friends with whoever she wants. Okay, so I’m a little jealous. They just seem to have all of these little inside jokes with each other that I just don’t understand. That used to be us. She’s changing so much and alot of that has to do with Trini moving to Angel Grove. I guess we’ve both changed a lot.

I invited Zack to come to the fall cheer tournament, I never expected that Kimberly and Trini would also be in attendance. Kim wanted to talk to all the girls before we went on...to apologize for how she had to leave the team and that they’re in good hands with me. She didn’t need to do that, but I’m glad she did. She and Rebecca really screwed us right before competition that we needed to find two more girls to replace them and teach them the entire routine. For all of the catch up work we had to do I was able to lead the girls to a bronze and a chance to continue on in the spring. Third best never felt so good.

Zack invited me out to watch him and his friends practice baseball? He, Kim, Trini, Jason Scott and Billy Cranston have been meeting after school and going to St. John’s field to train or something. I don’t know. But god. Baseball has to be one of the most boring sports I have ever witnessed. I scored major girlfriend points by sitting there and watching this. So hit the ball with a bat and run bases…they weren’t even playing a real game. The only-the ONLY thing good about baseball is how tight those pants are. I never really realized how much Kimberly was into this game--my arm hurt just watching her pitch a ball. She moves her arm so fast that I feel like it’s going to fall off. I know he’s trying to get me more involved with his friends I just...this is so not my scene. What’s a nice way of saying no next time Zack wants me to do this?

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

For Thanksgiving this year we’re going to my grandmother’s house out in Briarwood. My parents grew up there so really, they didn’t really get that far. It felt so uncomfortable being in the car with just my parents...I know too much...and my dad has no idea what’s been going on behind his back. It’s hard to trust anything my mother says anymore and here she had to play the role of the loving wife, while I had to pretend not to know what’s going on. I should tell him, he deserves to know...but how do you go about telling someone you love something that’ll destroy him? I’ve mostly spent the day texting Zack...he and his mom are spending the holiday with Trini’s family. I’m glad he has people around him. Is it selfish to say that I’m super glad Trini’s gay? They’re _super_ close.

Dinner was good, most of the conversation was about my grandparents drilling me with questions. News of becoming head cheerleader traveled quick and now I have a boyfriend so _that’s_ been fun. It’s a big deal for gossip news. My cousins are still pretty young so we don’t really connect much, I’m the only one my relatives can have adult conversations with. I may’ve glossed over the fact that he lives in a trailer park...not that it should matter but I really don’t want anyone to judge him without meeting him first. Thanksgiving and Christmas is all about talking and being in a good place without _really_ talking about what’s going on. Fun times.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Zack needs to do well on his finals in order to be eligible for trying out for the baseball team. Billy Cranston has been tutoring him in math and science which leaves me to try and get him caught up with history and english. Am I good at history and english? Ehhhh. All I need to do is to give him the proper motivation to study. History is pretty easy, I came up with a great concept for flashcards. If he gets a question right-I take off an article of clothing if he gets it wrong...it comes back on. Classic. Hey it gets results. As far as English goes, I promised that if he does well on his essay that we can do it... _it_.

...So I don’t have a career in teaching in my future…

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Kimberly and I went to the mall to try and do our Christmas shopping this year. It’s easy for her she has a ton of money to toss around...which is why I only really buy for the people in my life that matter the most. My dad, my mom, Kim and my boyfriend...I couldn’t get Kim’s gift while I was out with her but she helped by dropping hints on what she likes. Subtle Kimmy. My dad’s pretty easy...extremely warm socks for when he’s out on the boat. My mom...I don’t really want to get her anything but I _have_ to so I got her a nice sweater...a turtleneck those are super unsexy. Oh, but good for hiding hickeys. Gross. I’ll have to exchange this now, ugh.

I want this first Christmas as a couple to go well and so there’s a lot of pressure to get him something nice-but not something too rich. Kimberly also had that problem...she wanted to get Trini something nice...she claims that it was because Trini had such a hard year but I think there’s something more going on there. I just don’t know _what_ I can’t really put my finger on it. The way they interact...it’s not how Kim and I do, and I’ve been friends with Kimberly for like four years. I see the way Kim looks at her...and she never shuts up about her when she isn’t around. If Kimberly weren’t super into guys I’d say she’s smitten. Though….she hasn’t had a boyfriend since the whole roofie thing with Ty...it’s probably the longest she’s been without some guy on her arm. No...no she can’t be gay that’s crazy talk. They’re just close friends.

Kimberly settled on getting Trini a pair of pink converse shoes...I tried talking her out of it. There is no way that Trini Gomez would wear the color pink. I know that type of girl but Kimberly _insists_ that pink is the best choice. Whatever. I tried. I’m sorry Trini...she wouldn’t accept black as a better option. Boys are hard to shop for. He doesn’t have any sort of video game system so I can’t get him the latest whatever the hell. I don’t think he’s that into movies? I bought him a new jacket, black, it goes with everything...and it’s nicer than getting him clothes-clothes. It was not fun going back and forth with Kimberly to try and figure out what size he is. ..We may have asked some strangers that looked close enough to Zack’s body type to try stuff on for us.

Zack got the best grade he’s ever received on his final and I’m not one to back out of promises. Being intimate with him...I never waited this long to _be_ with a guy but this was well worth the wait. I like him a _lot_ . ...I think this was his first time like, ever...if not he hasn’t been with many girls before me. I can tell, call it a woman’s intuition. I probably should’ve tried to make it more special for him? I don’t think he would’ve cared either way. I never like to play music during...you’ll _always_ associate whatever song with that guy so…

My mom came home so he couldn’t stay long...I don’t think she likes him very much...she never likes any of the guys I’ve been with. She’s worried that I care more about boys and cheerleading than trying to make it out of this town. That I’ll end up getting pregnant just like she did...she doesn’t give me much credit. I’m already dreading Christmas this year.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

I couldn’t take this lying and hiding my mom's secret behind dad’s back. I told her if she doesn’t come clean with it, that I’m going to tell him. I don’t understand why Thomas Oliver has such a pull on her. Am I missing something? You don’t just cheat on your _husband_.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas, I’ve ruined the holiday forever by telling my dad about mom and Mr. Oliver. I couldn’t…..I should’ve probably waited for a day but I cracked. I can’t pretend anymore. I don’t want to constantly feel like I have to walk around eggshells around this house. It’s awful. I just want to get out of here...they’ve been arguing in their room all day. I ordered some Chinese food, they need to eat something...I need to eat something.

I can’t call anyone about this, I don’t want anyone to know...besides I can’t ruin their holiday.

Zack invited me over to his place, I left a note for my parents if they ever leave their room and notice I’m not there. He wanted me to meet his mother. Meeting the parents is such a big deal and a huge step for any couple but I know how much his mother means to him...him being ready for me to _meet_ her is so important. I can’t make a bad impression. I hope she likes me.

I’ve never been out to the trailer park before, it’s….depressing to be frank. I shouldn’t talk, this could’ve easily been my life. The trailer is actually a bit more spacious on the inside, it’s quaint, decorated nicely, homey. Zack’s mom is extremely sick, but today she’s having one of her good days. The three of us spend the rest of Christmas night sitting on her bed and trying to teach me how to play chess. I do NOT get that game at all. Checkers is much more my pace, all the pieces do the same thing. Mrs. Taylor’s English isn’t great, Zack’s had to do a lot of translating for the two of us, even with a language barrier I feel more at home here with them then I do with my own family. How sad is that? I think she likes me? She knows Zack has been actually going to school again, he’s getting better grades...I’m not totally responsible for all of that but hey, I can so take that credit.

Zack’s mother is so gentle and kind, even as a stranger I can tell how much love and affection they have for one another. Cancer is so terrible...she’s so frail, so small,...why does this have to happen to good people?

Christmas with the Taylor’s is one I’ll never forget.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

My parents and I were invited to the Oliver’s New Years Eve party. Thankfully Tommy was having his own little party downstairs so I don’t have to interact with Angel Grove’s finest. My mom and dad had to pretend that everything’s fine. My dad had to go into the Oliver house and interact with the guy his wife was cheating on him with. This is the last place I wanted to be for the New Year...or like, ever. I have to pretend that I’m having a great time, I’m here with my boyfriend...with his group of friends. I know they have a history, Zack’s group of friends have this special bond that I don’t think I can really chip into. I’m just the girlfriend. Most of the night was spent watching the boys play dumb video games on Tommy’s Wii. Zack is not great at Mario Kart it turns out. Trini’s not very talkative, I’m not really sure she likes me that much. She was practically counting down until when Kimberly made her appearance.

For coming to Tommy’s house straight from the airport, Kimberly looked great. Time away from Angel Grove did her a lot of good...she seems more relaxed, more at ease with herself. I think she’s finally in a good place again, and I’m really happy for her. Mr. Zordon brought a time capsule from their old ‘sandlot’? I’m not quite sure what that is, but it was cute to see them looking back on their old memories. When he was ten Zack totally had a crush on Trini...it’s pretty adorable. She’s gay so...nothing to worry about.

Oh ho. Speaking of gay! Zack and I kissed at midnight it was super sweet and cute but guess who else was locking lips? Kimberly and Trini. Like, not a friendship peck (I don’t think that’s a thing?) like wow….Kimberly and Trini are a couple. I am floored! I didn’t think Kim liked girls that way…not that there’s anything wrong with that. There’s not. I actually think it’s super cute. #Trimberly, that has a sweet ring to it.

Cheers to the New Year   

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

When my dad’s here, he’s been starting to sleep on the couch. My parents agreed to try and make this work...I’m relieved actually. They’re going to couples counseling to see if that can help break through whatever issue’s they’re having. My mom has to end things with Thomas Oliver and I really, really hope she has.

The news of Kimberly and Trini dating has spread around the school like wildfire. I’ve been doing as much damage control as I can. There’s so many theories floating around Kimberly’s sudden inclination to being into girls. That Ty Fleming was so bad in bed that she would rather be with a girl then try being with a guy again. Another theory was that this is Kim’s complete rock bottom and that she’s only being gay so people would start talking about her again. Tommy Oliver isn’t much help. He’s supposed to be their friend and he’s just been laughing to his baseball buddies. I’m pretty sure he’s convinced that this is just a phase. I know my girl Kim and the way she looks at Trini yeah this is totally not a phase or a ploy for attention. I have to do some damage control stat.

Things are going pretty well with Zack, actually, really well. We’ve been ah…”together” more often...and in his car...which would be great and fine if it didn’t smell like pizza all the time. I think I’m getting to a point where I get excited to see pizza. This is a major problem.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Zack, Kimberly and Trini are trying out for the school’s baseball and softball team. I’m really hoping they make it. I know they’ve been practicing for so super long...this game means alot to them for whatever reason. I don’t understand-but like I do-it’s how I feel about cheerleading. Right now all I can do is be supportive of this whole process. The baseball tryouts seem pretty straight forward but the hoops Kimberly and Trini had to go through sounds insane. Ms. Repulsa is the one that coaches that team and ah….I’m not really surprised. She’s crazy and crazy is an understatement.

Kimberly and Trini had a HUGE fight in the hallway about being “better” than the other. I broke it up as quickly as I could. Do you know hard it is to shut down rumors in Angel Grove? We’re a small town. They really are not doing me any favors. I know, I know, it’s not about me but by lunchtime there was already a rumor going around that they broke up. Whenever Kimberly’s upset with Trini she eats lunch with me at the cheertable, sometimes Zack joins us. Right now our job is to try and cheer her up as much as possible. She won’t be able to make the team if she’s in one of her famous moods.

I’ve known Kimberly for years, when she gets in a big mood she either shuts down or breaks down. I think I’ll buy her chocolates, that always makes me feel better.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

All three of them made the team and Kimberly and Trini are back on good terms. My parents are sleeping in the same bed again. Everything is piecing itself back together. Zack and I celebrated him making the team the only way we know how ;). Unrelated, but we really need to go on double dates. I think it’d be super fun.

Zack had to go to a baseball practice and straight to work, and Mrs. Gomez was too busy to take Mrs. Taylor to her doctor's appointment so I stepped up to take her myself. I thought it was going to be more uncomfortable than it was, but it was fine...Mrs. Taylor is genuinely so sweet.  After meeting me at Christmas she knitted me boot cuffs, they’re actually really cute, and she totally didn’t have to do that for me. She’s actually been teaching me how to knit in our downtime. It’s quiet, it’s nice, I like spending time with her. I’m not very great at knitting so Zack’s just going to have to deal with getting a scarf. This will at least give me something to do now that I’m basically obligated to go see all of his games.

Mrs. Taylor’s been having more good days than bad, so I’m hoping that I’ll be able to take her to some of Zack’s games so she can see her son in action. I think she’d really like that.

I’m going to miss her when she’s gone.

 

*****

Dear Diary,

Valentine’s Day ohh how I love this holiday, and I actually have a boyfriend to spend it with. Trini came to Zack and I few days before the 14th desperate for some Kim advice. It was sweet, really, she was so nervous. Trini has the unfortunate challenge to try to make the holiday extra special...it’s also Kimberly’s birthday. Zack wasn’t very helpful in his advice, so it was best that she came to me. Boys can be dumb. All a girl wants is some romance. Not a piece of paper “coupon” for a free ride on the Zack Taylor Express. Which is what I got.

Zack also bought me flowers through the school later, so I couldn’t stay mad at him too long. Besides, I’m totally planning on cashing that coupon in. He took me to the Valentine’s Day festival the town throws every year. He won me a stuffed elephant and we made out behind the stands...which uh apparently if you’re on the ferris wheel you could totally see us going at it. So that was a fun discovery.

All lightness and jokes aside, I think I’m really falling in love with him...this isn’t just some fun casual dating with a hot guy from a party. Something tells me that he feels the same way.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Kimberly has been heading the fundraising committee of the softball team, or at least that’s what I think she’s doing. She’s organizing a fundraiser so they can get some new uniforms or something? It’s actually really pathetic the lack of attention and support the school gives to the girls teams. So I sent the word out to support her cause, I can never say no to a carwash. Besides I look hot in a bikini, Kim does too--Trini seems to think so too...the look on her face was priceless.

Thomas Oliver was there, I can’t _stand_ that man so I tried to avoid him as much as I could. I can’t look at him without thinking about my mother’s affair. She’s afraid to quit her job, that he’ll make it impossible to find work anywhere else. I don’t think that’s necessarily true...if she wants to make things work with my dad she _needs_ to leave that toxic place. I’m starting to wonder if she ever called it off with him to begin with.

Oh, and speaking of Oliver’s I have a bone to pick with Tommy. Zack’s his _teammate_ and his _friend_ but for some reason he treats him like a nobody or that he’s not even there. I think he’s intimidated by anyone who may take his turf. If he’s not careful the baseball team will like Zack more than him...the difference between Tommy and Zack is that Tommy was handed everything and he wins people over with his money...he buys his friends. Zack is one of the most genuine people I’ve met. He has nothing but he gives the world.

Tommy Oliver rubs me the wrong way lately. He wasn’t like this when he was dating Kimberly...in a weird way, I thought we were friends. I don’t think he’s handling his ex actually moving on very well. Talk about insecure.

The girls were able to make enough money to buy themselves new uniforms, go tigers!

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

I’m pretty torn. The girls softball team and the boys baseball team are headed off into the Angel Grove showdown of the year. On one hand I love Kim and she’s my best friend but on the other I love Zack and he’s my boyfriend so...I’m kind of obligated to be more on his side of this whole thing. Mmm but equality…so I was low key hoping the girls would win but that Zack would do really well.

Mrs. Taylor and I watched the whole game from the grass, we were able to set up a chair so she’d be comfortable. I don’t really understand baseball, but it was so cool to see how into it the crowd got. I think after a while the girls were favored to win the whole thing...only they didn’t. At the very last hit, Zack completely bowled Trini over at the house plate she dropped the ball and the boys won. I’m happy-sad? Like it’s a bummer that Trimberly lost but someone had to lose...Mrs. Taylor was _so_ happy to see her son win.

Once again here I am stuck in the middle of things.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Kimberly’s in one of her big moods again, and Zack also seems pretty down too. Well, Zack’s way easier to distract...in ways that I totally cannot distract Kim. haha if you get my drift ;)

I have to be a good friend for Kim and I keep offering to go shopping with her but she’s burying herself in a new project. She wants to fix up the softball field and I have no idea what I can do to help. If she ever needs a channel to speak through she’s got the cheer squad to support her.

My parents are starting to fight again...my mother was still sleeping with Thomas Oliver after all. He’s been giving her expensive gifts and treating her to nice things...I don’t think they can bounce back from this...it’s bad. Really bad. Zack’s the only one I’ve told about everything...he’s been trying to cheer me up. What does not cheer me up is taking videos of flipping off stacked shopping carts. I swear to god Zack Taylor is going to be the death of me with his stunts.

I really don’t want to stay here tonight...I’m hoping tomorrow is a better day…

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

There’s been a weird correlation with Kimberly and Zack starting to hang out more and the improvement in my sex life. I’m not saying Kim is giving Zack advice on girls but…...Kim is definitely giving Zack advice on girls, he’s much more…...attentive...in ways guys normally….aren’t…

I don’t know how I feel about this. On one hand. Yay me. On the other, Kim’s weirdly the one to thank? Like. She doesn’t know that I know, but I totally know. I feel like I should do something nice for her...but without it being weird. Maybe a handbag? Is that appropriate? Maybe I’ll get her a soft pretzel when we go to the mall next.

I need to stop thinking about this.

 

*****

 

Dear Diary,

Well, it’s official. My parents are now getting a divorce...my dad doesn’t want anything to do with my mom and honestly I can’t really blame him. She quit her job at the mayor’s office but it was too little too late, so now on top of that she has to look for somewhere new to go. I’m glad she’s out of there...and more importantly away from Thomas Oliver.

Trini's super worried about going on a date with Kimberly. I know they've been fighting a lot so she asked me for some advice on her wardrobe. Oh I am so here for a makeover and would really do anything to help get those two back together. I hate dealing with Kim when she's in such a funk. I never really get to spend much time just with Trini and...I like her, she said we're friends and that really meant a lot. I'm going to make sure she's SO hot that Kim can't resist her ;)

To try and take a break from everything going on around at my house, I went to a concert date with Zack and the whole GSA club. I was expecting it to be way more gay than it was, but hey, it was pretty fun. Well. Then Tommy showed up and he is the last person I want to see, ever. Everytime I look at him he reminds me of his dad, he’s actually kind of a jackass. I don’t like the way he looks at Kimberly...they’re over...if he’s anything like his dad he doesn’t care of the girl is taken. He told me that my parents wouldn’t be getting a divorce if my mom knew how to keep her legs shut. What a fucking asshole. You better believe I slapped him as hard as I could. People’s lives and feelings don’t mean a damn thing to him. He thinks he’s so untouchable. Zack calmed me down, we had to get out of there.

I hate being home, I don’t want to stay here while my parents are fighting. My dad is looking for jobs on the east coast...my uncle lives out in Maine. He could take him in for a bit while he gets on his feet. If he gets a job that means he’ll ask me to move with him...what do I do? Stay here in Angel Grove with my cheating mom? Or do I move across the country and leave my boyfriend, my best friend and my entire life behind?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was to serve as a bit of a recap, I'll be writing one more sideline story (one I didn't plan for so more bonus content) before the next chapter of Wild Pitch so be on the look out for that.
> 
> Since y'all read this I'll tell you who the perspective will be. It'll be Kira's


End file.
